edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaphragor
Zaphragor is among Angmar's most powerful servants. He is a fearsome butcher who drives his enemies before him through strength of arms and magic. He is the hammer of the Witch-King, charging into battle at the head of his host to break the enemy line with little regard for his own life; Zaphragor does not serve the Witch-King out of fear or greed, but burns with true and unbending loyalty. Where other sorcerers sacrifice acolytes to perform their spells, Zaphragor despises such weakness and gives of his own life force instead. Far from a weakness, however, this makes him even more deadly as he does not have to rely on any kind of support to wreak havoc on the battlefield. Due to events of their past, he harbors a hatred for Mornamarth. Abilities Level 1: Warrior-Mage - Zaphragor pays hit points for most of his abilities. Once below 50% health, his spells deal 50% less damage and cost 50% less hit points, but his blade strikes deal 50% more damage. Below 25% health, his abilities deal no damage and have no cost anymore, but his blade damage is doubled. Outside of combat, Zaphragor recovers health faster than other heroes. (Passive ability) Level 1: Devastating Strike - (Costs 10% of the maximum life points): Zaphragor lets dark magic course through his blade and aims a devastating sweeping attack at an enemy. The targeted enemy, as well as surrounding foes, will be knocked back and damaged by the magic. Left click on target unit. Level 4: Fanaticism - (no health cost): For a short duration, all of Zaphragor's abilities deal 50% more damage, but they also cost 50% health. His sword strikes gain 50% increased damage as well. Note that abilities will always deal zero damage when Zaphragor is below 25% health, even while Fanaticism is active. Level 6: Slaughtering Stride - (Costs 1% of maximum life points per second): Zapgragor inexorably clears his way through enemy ranks. He moves 20% faster for 30 seconds, sweeping enemy units out of his way. Left click to activate. Level 10: Raging Anger - (Costs 50% of maximum life points): Zaphragor's raging anger becomes manifested in a terrific Shockwave of Ice and Shadows, which deals heavy damage and throws back surrounding units in a wide radius. It also imprisons enemy heroes in a wall of Ice for a short time. Left click to activate. Upgrades Zaphragor can receive the following upgrade: Strategy The Edain Team wanted Zaphragor to be a powerful and versatile hero that takes skill to control and offers a unique playstyle, emphasizing Angmar's theme of sacrifice for power. "Witch Warrior" gives Zaphragor tremendous versatility, but carries significant risk. At high health, Zaphragor can use his abilities to lay waste to large groups of enemies. At low health, he becomes much more powerful against single targets with his blade, but of course is also more vulnerable. Even without damage, his abilities still serve the secondary purpose of keeping enemies away from him while he engages priority targets. "Devastation" is Zaphragor's primary offensive ability. If you desire, it allows you to quickly spend a lot of health due to its low cooldown, allowing you to manage Zaphragor's health bar and damage output in small steps. "Footsteps of the Slayer" has several uses: Wading into the enemy army, it allows Zaphragor to deal a significant amount of damage. However, it can also be used to get out of a sticky situation - at low health and without its damage, it still grants speed and keeps foes away. More offensively, use it to chase down enemy heroes while stopping enemy units from interfering. "Fanaticism" is another tool that allows you to manage Zaphragor's health and damage better; this ability is useful at all stages of the battle: At high health, you'll want to use it to boost his ability damage, while at low health, the blade damage is multiplied with the increase from "Witch-warrior" to become even more effective. Note that abilities will always deal zero damage when Zaphragor is below 25% health, even while Fanaticism is active. "Unleashed Fury" has several different uses. Most obviously, it's extremely effective against large armies. It also offers a way to quickly deplete Zaphragor's health bar with one cast to gain increased sword damage. When cast at low health, it deals less damage, but still allows you to imprison enemy heroes in ice to attack with empowered sword strikes - while the units guarding them are blown away and can't interfere. Quotes Arrives "Every creature will do whatever it takes to survive; so don't think that I don't understand." "It's pointless to use reasoning where there is none. I made the same mistake once." Selected "I don't think you understand. You've been chosen." "A fair trade for our freedom, I say!" "All I've done, I did to survive! How many lives have ''you taken to do the same?"'' "There are no heroes here; only survivors!" Moving "sighs This must be ended." "This is not about what you want; it's about what you are." Attacking "Sing to us now!" "Kill!" "Do you really think that you're the hero?!" Trivia * Zaphragor's quotes are from the character Mathias, from Tomb Raider (2013). * Zaphragor's Blade changes color as he loses health from blue, to purple to red. * The runes on his cape mean (in a rough translation) "Angmar Zaphragor Morgul Hero" Category:Angmar Category:Hero Category:Mass Slayer Category:Men Category:Angmar Hero Category:Angmar Mass Slayer Category:Hero Killer